Me? A superhero?
by LumosLeviosa
Summary: Average teenager Madison Tapley's life changed after one Friday night. Kick-Ass and Hit Girl want her to become a superhero, but will she, a girl that was never interested in superheros, comics and such become one?
1. Chapter 1: That Friday night

A/N: Yay! My very first fan fiction! It's my first time so sorry if there are mistakes and please leave your two cents as I really hope I can improve. I don't own the characters of KickAss (there are none in this chapter). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <em>That Friday night<em>

It was a peaceful night, the air was cool and the streets were quiet on a Friday night. I was in my room, doing my history homework. Seriously, who could remember all these facts in the book? I guess I'm not the "memorizing" kind of person, I prefer understanding. I bet you are wondering why on earth am I doing homework on a Friday night. Well, finals are in three weeks time.

I let out a sigh of relief after I finished it, closed the book and "Madison Tapley" came to view. That's my name by the way, Madison Tapley, but everyone calls me "Maddie". I'm 16 this year, an average 5'5", I have brown eyes and straight shoulder-length dark brown hair.

I brought out my chemistry notes and started studying it. As I was reading about transition elements I saw something swept through the side of my eye. I glanced out the window, and I saw four men dressed in black, contrast to the quiet, slow paced street as they were running at full speed to the grocery shop down the road. Why do they want some grocery so desperately?

They got my full attention as I heard sudden screams from the grocery shop. It was not loud, but there were definitely screams and I suspect a robbery. My heart quickened at the thought of a robbery, there were never a robbery around this area. I couldn't just stay here and do nothing! There are good and friendly people! I couldn't get caught out from the house too; my parents who work night shifts will kill me!

I kept looking out the window; no one was there to check the grocery shop. After a few minutes of hesitation, I wore my black jacket with my short pants, scooped up my hair up into a ponytail and clipped up my fringe. I even wore my oversized sunnies so that my neighbours will not recognize me and report to my parents. I grabbed three blades of mine just in case before I climb out from the window and descended the ladder, firstly because I live in an apartment and secondly my neighbours will know my escape if I use the front door.

I walked quietly, careful not to get any attention. The store was unusually quiet from the outside, there were usually some chatter about on goings in life. I bravely pushed open the door and it was a sight to behold: around twenty familiar faces were in the shop, squatting down and hands on their heads, face filled with fear. And there they were, four men wearing ski mask, each pointing a sharp, big knife to the people in the store. All of them turned their heads towards me. It was getting quite awkward and embarrassing yet fear started to creep in me as one of the men started charging to me.

I quickly took a blade from my pocket and the man laughed. Well, I don't blame him; it is after all a stationery blade. I did a high kick and kicked the knife while the man was still laughing about the blade. His knife landed on the floor, my next door neighbour who is my friend, Ryan, pushed the knife so it glided on the floor and reached my feet. I picked it up and murmured a little thanks. Ha! Not so funny now is it? His face fell and he and another robber was charging towards me while the other two were loading their bags with money from the cash register. The two men was going to grab me at the same time, I kicked one in the stomach hard while I twisted the hand of the knife-less one. The bone cracking sound was heard and he shouted unmanly. Thank God I learn taekwondo. I kicked the knife away from the one I just kicked at the stomach as he was on the floor clutching his stomach. Since he was unarmed, a man then used what it looked like a chain and tied the robber's hands tightly.

The knife-less robber used his untwisted hand to throw a punch at me but I grabbed his fist along with his twisted hand with one hand and pointed his own knife at his neck with my other hand. He stopped struggling and the same man tied his hands. The other two robbers were just finished unloading the money and opened their mouth in disbelief when they saw the other robbers on the floor, helpless.

I threw one of my blade to one of the robber's hand and another blade to the other robber's hand. The two blades successfully pierced their hands and stucked there, they screamed in pain while fresh red blood started trickling down. I was amazed of my high accuracy I got from archery class years ago.

"Jimmy! She is a fucking assassin!" one of the robbers shouted. "Lets get outta here!"

The other robber nodded in agreement, he looked like he was speechless and was looking in awe at the blade stucked in his hand. They both ran out from the counter hurriedly.

" Don't think about it." I said threatenly while I held the knife in front of their faces.

They looked at the knife, scared and looked around. They were clearly outnumbered. At that moment, I heard police sirens.

"FREEZE!" Three policemen shouted while they rushed into the shop, guns held high. They looked speechless. "I thought I heard noises."

"They're settled." I said to them while I walked out from the shop. I walked back to my apartment carefully to make sure no one was following and none of my neighbours know I sneaked out. I crept quietly into my room. I took off the sunnies and my jacket, I put on my pyjamas and I hopped onto bed because I was tired. I smiled to myself, not a single flash of reorganisation swept through everyone's face and I saved them.


	2. Chapter 2: Spreading

Chapter 2: _Spreading _

The next day, the incident last night was spreading like a wildfire! Just this morning, I watched the morning news as usual and there it was, footage of the robbery. The robbery just happened the night before and it was in the news the next morning, well that was fast! I never knew the shop had a surveillance camera but I have to admit, the footage was surprisingly clear. It felt awkward to watch myself in the news, but I looked good, those it seems like minutes of making decisions looked like seconds in the footage. What made the situation more awkward is that my parents were watching the news with me too. They paid the robbery news extra attention and made annoying theories. I just hope they are not keen to find out what I did the night before. What made the situation even more awkward is that the news labelled me as the "sunnies girl", to my opinion that name was really lame.

Later that day, I went online and it was everywhere. In YouTube, someone uploaded the footage this morning and in the afternoon it already has 500,000 views! In Facebook, my newsfeed is flooded with the same thing. I have to admit, it's weird to see myself all over the Internet and it's also weird to see my friends updating statuses about me. But it was the same when Kick-Ass and Hit Girl made their first appearance; The Internet flooded with news about them.

The following Monday morning, I walked to school with my neighbour, Ryan as usual. He lives just opposite my apartment, he moved in in the first year of high school and we started walking to school and from school ever since. He has short brown hair, brown eyes and features that kind of reminded me of Johnny Depp. He was the one I saw in the shop when the robbery happened. He was chatting excitedly about it, he is a comic book fan and he said it was "awesome" he got to witness it. To my relief, that obviously showed he was not traumatized or anything. In school, everyone was talking about it. I guess all the hype was because the shop is near my school and there was a theory saying that "Sunnies girl" goes to my school.

That morning, I had first period free with my best friend, Lisa Abey. She is my best friend of 8 years. Many people in school said we were like the "Unbreakable Duo", because we are very close. She has long blonde hair, naturally curly, brown eyes and a loud personality to match. She has pretty features which made boys chase after her. But she is a good friend and I'm glad to have her as my best friend. That morning, I saw her next to my locker unloading books from her locker. We greeted and I opened my locker. A big neon yellow post-it with the word "STUDY!" written with red marker greeted me; I find it oddly helpful when I needed motivation. I took my books and we walked to the library. We found a place to sit and I started practicing my math because it's "Mathematics Monday" according to my study plan.

Lisa has that annoyed frown on her face, that's not a surprise because it happens every Monday, she hates Mondays. But what surprised me was that she was unusually quiet that day, she usually whines about how Mondays should not exist.

" Maddie, do you know who "Sunnies girl" is?" Lisa's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I didn't know that question has the power to make my heart to race so violently. Okay, I know most of you will say: just lie. But I just can't lie to my best friend and she has the right to know about it too-

" Is it you?" She said, interrupting my thought again. Somehow, I can't read her expression. I didn't know if she was excited or being sarcastic.


	3. Chapter 3: The voice

__A/N: I'll try to update more often. Characters of Kick-Ass do not belong to me :) And thank you Rurrlock-God of Power and Girl Team Rules for reviewing :D

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: The voice <em>

Okay, she was not being sarcastic; she had that suspicious look on her face. Lie, or not to lie? Before my mind decided, my mouth made the decision.

"Yes yes, it was me. I was going to tell you sooner or later." I blurted like a guilty suspect. I mean, if the situation was the other way round, I would be angry if she didn't tell me. Wait a minute, how does she even suspect it was me? OH-" HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

Lisa just laughed. She laughed? That was the first time I saw her laugh on a Monday morning and can't she see how terrible the situation would be if everyone knows?

"Chill down. We always play darts when we were like 12. You taught me your techniques. I noticed your style of aiming in the footage." She said. "You know, the "Maddie style", it's unusual. I don't think anyone knows, since you only play darts with me."

I was so relived, a great burden was lifted. The memories started flowing, she was so fun to play darts with. 4 years then, darts was the "cool" thing to do among the 12 year olds.

"So how did you feel about it? Does the footage shows everything you did that night or there were more? Did you see Twitter yesterday? You were trending. Damn girl archery practices did you good!-" Lisa talked continuously in a loud whisper, getting more and more excited in every word but she stopped immediately when her glance changed direction. This usually means someone was approaching.

I followed her glance and I saw a familiar face, his brown hair curly as usual, wearing his usual hoodie with jeans and spectacles sitting on his nose. His name is Dave Lizewski. He can be considered as my close friend, we knew each other when our chemistry teacher paired us up as partners last year. Ever since he had been my study buddy and our friendship strengthened from there.

"Hi Maddie, Lisa." Dave greeted in his usual tired tone and sat with us. I guess Lisa can't continue her previous conversation anymore.

"So, Dave." She said playfully. "What do you think of the new superhero?" She caught my eye with a smirk. Arghh! can this situation be anymore awkward?

Dave lit up instantly at Lisa's question, he started naming random superheroes which I never heard of and gave detailed examples on how "Sunnies girl" can relate to them. I can see that Lisa did not know that he would go on and on for the rest of the period and looked regret for asking him that. Dave had always been known as the biggest comic book fan, he goes to a comic store nearby called Atomic Comic everyday and he can literally spend hours there. I never set a foot in that comic store but I wondered why most of the guys in my school can spend their whole day there.

That night, I was in my room studying. Suddenly, a voice of a girl broke my thoughts.

"Madison Tapley" said the voice, it was so clear and loud as if a girl was in my room. I spun round and the window was opened wide. What? I swear I closed it. I turned around more-WHAT THE HECK?

" Greetings." the same voice said again.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected visit

A/N: Characters of Kick Ass do not belong to me. Thank you everyone for your reviews! :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Unexpected visit.<em>

I can't believe it, there were two human figures standing in my room, there were a young girl that looked like she was around eleven years-old, clad in dark purple leather jacket, purple plaid skirt, purple leggings, black glove, a long black cape and black boots. She was wearing a purple short bob wig and a black fabric mask with eyeholes that only covered her eye area. On her waist there was the famous pink belt with the initials 'HG' on it. Was my mind playing tricks on me? The costumed vigilante, Hit Girl was in my room.

Standing next to Hit Girl is a teen way taller than her, clad in a dark green wetsuit with yellow detailing, yellow boots and gloves. He was wearing a mask that matched with his wetsuit which exposed his eyes and mouth. It was recognizable that Kick Ass was standing in my room too.

Oh no, Oh my gosh, this can't be happening, why on earth are they in my room? How did they went in my room through a locked window? How do they even know my name? Did I do something against the law? Did I sleepwalk and robbed a bank? ARE THEY ROBBING ME? My mind was spinning with possibilities and it was making me worried, my heart was pounding so wildly I think I'm gonna have a heart attack soon.

I stared at them; it seemed like minutes staring at them. Maybe it was all a dream. Without thinking, I just blurted: "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, us, saving the city from crime and this is how you repay us? By showing that we are unwanted?" Hit Girl said. "Arrogant now that you had handled experienced robbers?"

My mind was processing on what she had said. WHAT? How does she know about the robbery that night? How did she know it was me?

"How did you know-"

"We saw you that night and we saw you coming back to this apartment, Madison." Hit Girl interrupted me. "And we did a little research."

Before I could reply, she said while circulating the room. "Twekwando, won countless medals. Archery, represented state but freaking quitted last year, my theory, took too much of your schedule." I can't deny; she is freaking me out. How does she know all these? What's the point of telling me all these?

She continued on. "Top student, really high grades, won countless science awards. Athlete, one of the best in school but not anymore, my theory again, prefers nerding. Pretty much an all-rounder." What? Nerding? is that even a word?

"What? How-"

"Shhhh!" Hit Girl hissed rudely. I'm starting to dislike her attitude.

Before I could reply again, Kick Ass continued where she left off, he was so quiet all these while I thought he was never there. "Has a great talent in art but refuse to show anyone, but you don't seem to find time in drawing anymore. Always order peppermint mocha with extra chocolate bits, always orders potato salad from the school cafeteria. Loves DIY, never reply anonymous love notes from boys, you claimed it "too freaky"-" I can see Kick Ass was enjoying this but Hit Girl stopped him. Now I'm freaked out, what Kick Ass said was way too personal! Only my close friends know that!

"What did you guys do? Bribed my friends to tell you everything?" I said before they can interrupt me. He was acting like a know-it-all which annoyed me. In fact, they both annoyed me.

"The main point IS." said Hit Girl without answering my question.

"Madison, we invite you to join our team. Become a superhero." said Hit Girl seriously while she walked closer to me. "A big honour or what? Accept?"


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating in a long time, been busy during the holidays. So much to do but so little time. Hope you'll enjoy this update. Merry Christmas everyone! :D p/s: Percy Jackson books are really good. :)

Disclaimer: Kick Ass characters does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: <em>Decisions.<em>

Hold it, Hit Girl just asked me to join her and Kick Ass to protect the city? What did she said? Me? A superhero? As if being a teenager was not challenging enough. Do I even have time to walk round the city and drop what I was doing to save someone from harm? But why would Hit Girl, the superhero with the bad ass assassin moves and Kick Ass, the baton-wielding superhero ever need my help? Okay, this is the stupidest idea anyone can think of. I imagined myself, sneaking in and out in a costume, feeling all heroic and stuff for a few minutes and back to my average teenage life. That looked…exhausting and just nonsense. This is just a kid's fantasy.

"Well?" Hit Girl said impatiently, she interrupted my thoughts and brought me back to reality. I realized they were waiting for my answer all these while.

"Of course not!" I said without any hesitation. "If you claimed you know everything about me, you should know I'm not into all this stuf-"

"What a selfish brat!" Hit Girl interrupted me and said in a loud voice. She looked surprised yet furious at the same time. "You've got all the talents to become a superhero, YOU can save mankind and here you are, turning down an opportunity not only to fight crime with us, but turning down an opportunity to save innocent lives."

Her "speech" sounded rehearsed.

"But why would you both need my help?" I said hurriedly before she could cut me off again.

"Oh so now you decided you want to go for a fish in the lake of compliments." Hit Girl said harshly. This was getting really frustrating and annoying, I find no use asking them anymore questions. Why would I ever need compliments from them? I just wanted the reason they wanted me on the team because they were doing fine for themselves. I suspected that Hit Girl doesn't want to answer my questions directly, maybe she was hiding something.

Kick Ass muttered something to Hit Girl. I think I heard something like: "I'll handle it."

"We can see your potential, Maddie." Kick Ass said calmly. "We know you'll make a great superhero. The city needs you; did you see how hopeful they were after your appearance?"

I started to think, maybe I could do it for the innocent citizens and the crime rate has been going up lately. But in whichever point of view I see this situation; I still don't think I've got the superhero material. This requires a whole lot of scarification, I can't imagine what will happen if anyone ever find out my identity.

"We'll give you time to think." Kick Ass said while he and Hit Girl were heading to the window.

"So, how do I contact you?" I said. I was surprised that Kick Ass was being considerate.

"We'll know the right time to look for you." He said it with a smile. He went out the window and Hit Girl followed him.

"Being a nerd is not the most important thing in life you know, Madison." Hit Girl said before she disappeared from the window.

I should be offended by what she had said, but my mind was filled with confusions and doubts. I hate making decisions.

I got really tired of thinking, listing out the pros and cons, imagining out scenarios. I just can't see myself as a hero, but I have to admit I'm selfish if I don't use my talents to help others. Heck, do I even have any talents? I'm too tired to think anymore, I'll just pretend that last night was a dream, and who would believe if I tell them that Hit Girl and Kick Ass crashed into my room?

"Maddie, are you alright?" Dave's voice interrupted my chain of thoughts. "You seem…distracted."

I was in chemistry class; thank god the teacher didn't caught me daydreaming. Dave was sitting next to me as usual, scanning me with his eyes like he never saw me daydream in class before.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I replied.

I really wanted to tell him what happened last night, but it will reveal my identity as the "Sunnies Girl". I wanted to ask for his opinion about all these since he is such a comic book fan. Maybe I could ask it in a different way. Then I think about it, in my experience, boys were never as busybody as girls.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I said. Dave nodded. "If you were given a chance to become a superhero, would you become one?"

I paid close attention to Dave's reaction. I thought he would give me the suspicious look and asked "why?" before he even answers my question. But he was calm, he doesn't look suspicious. I think he even looked like he was waiting for that question and had an answer prepared beforehand. But that's only what I think.


	6. Chapter 6: They are watching

A/N: Oh no! I realized I've not been updating for 2 months already! I'm really sorry and sorry for those who lost track of the story. I've been really busy for the final year of high school. I hope you'll like it because I've been changing it for a lot of times already, afraid that it will be a disappointment. Thank you everyone for the favorites and reviews, it's really an inspiration for me :') I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: They are watching<em>

I just nod and tried to absorb everything what Dave was saying. But honestly, I don't get what on earth he was saying.

"Well Maddie, like what Uncle Ben said to Spiderman: with great power comes great responsibility." then Dave just started babbling what is meant and all I can think of is: Does Dave meant an insect spider or a human? If Spiderman is an insect then how does his Uncle talk? I do realize this is fiction where anything can happen but I can't seem to get the whole superhero fiction thing. Maybe it's because I've never been interested in these comics and I've never read one before. What is the point of creating superheroes fiction stories? Stories of heroes gaining powers from the most random sources that will never happen in the reality world and start to create peace. I mean, that to me, is like giving false hope to mankind.

Dave kept on feeding me with examples of other superheroes which made me more confused. But I can tell that his point was mainly about humans have all the talents to make this world a better place and someone have to make a drastic change.

I thanked him as we parted to our own respective classes. I stopped by my locker to get my books. When I opened my locker, a piece of paper fell to the ground. It was a normal white A4 paper and it's clearly for me because it has my name on it. The note said:

Dear Madison Tapley,  
>A person in doubt is a person considering agreement. Come to our private training session tomorrow at 2 to find answers. Bring no one.<br>From Hit Girl and Kick Ass.

Below the note there's an address to an old abandoned warehouse near the school. The note is typed from a computer and it felt like layers of secrets were hiding behind it. Curiosity was burning my insides, why do they want me there? Is it a trick? A trap? I guess the only way to end my curiosity is to show up tomorrow. No point avoiding it right? Besides, I need to know what they meant by "answers". I was curious about the note getting into my locker too. Did Hit Girl or Kick Ass showed up in my school? But my school does not allow students that are not from the school to enter. Is it possible that Hit Girl and Kick Ass goes to the same school as I? This could explain how they knew so much about me.

I was really tempted to tell my best friend Lisa about that night when Hit Girl and Kick Ass barged in my room and what they said. This issue had been bottled up in me and I really wanted to just let go, to confine in somebody I trust. I had a strong feeling that Hit Girl and Kick Ass forbid me to tell anyone about that visit. But they did not mention it is a secret; they can't blame me can they? Besides, they will never know or find out whether I've told anyone or not.

That time I had free period with Lisa so I planned to tell her then. When we settled down in a library table, my mind was occupied with the things I want to say to her. A sharp, quick wind under my chin brought me back to reality. I was looking for the source of the wind when suddenly I noticed that a dart, about 15 cm long with a long sharp end, pierced through my books, all two of my books at one go. Lisa and I were stunned. Who threw that dart? We looked around the library and there's no one except a few very far from us. I don't think they threw it. We just sat there staring at it, wondering whether it's safe to remove it. Eventually I bravely pulled it out from my books. Fortunately the sharp end that pierced through my books looked like a long needle, so there's only a really tiny hole on my books. I looked at it carefully and I saw really tiny letterings. So small that I have to bring it close to my eyes.

"Shut it-KA"

Shut it ka? What is it? Since "KA" is in capital letters, so maybe it's initials. The first name that came to me was "Kick Ass". Could it be? Him knowing that I will tell Lisa and he sent me a warning?

Lisa was still stunned and speechless; she probably didn't realize the letterings. If I tell her about it then I have to tell her the full story. Well, if Kick Ass doesn't want me to tell anyone, he shouldn't have threw the dart when Lisa was with me right? Lisa will be curious and keep persuading me to tell her. Since the letterings were so small, I decided to pretend it was never there and not obey it. Poor Lisa, she looked more confused than ever.

"Hey Lisa, I need to tell you someth-"

BRRIINNNGGGG...!

A sharp noise echoed the whole school, which was the fire alarm. The once lifeless and quiet library became so lively with people and librarians panicking while running around. Lisa and I reacted fast and dashed out from the library. The whole school was hectic, students rushing out to the corridor and everyone was running in different directions it was hard to tell which direction was the safest to go. Oh god, if there's really a fire, we're so going to die! With everyone pushing and shoving each other didn't help at all. It was getting really stuffy and hot with so many panicking students in the corridor. Things were really out of hand and at that moment I could really believe that the whole school is going to be burned down soon. Everything settled down when the fire sprinkler system was activated and the headmaster's voice boomed through the sound system.

"Students, please settle down. It is a false alarm. I REPEAT, IT IS A FALSE ALARM! Please hurry back to your respective classes at once."

Large, constant drops of water were raining down on us, all thanks to the fire sprinklers. It completely drenched everyone within a few seconds. It felt like it was raining indoor and it was not pleasant. When I reached class, I was soaked to the bone, my hair was still dripping with water and all my books were all wet. But I can't complain much because everyone else had the same fate too. Pretty much everyone was in a bad mood. But what contributed more to my anger was: I got a feeling that Kick Ass was behind this false alarm.


	7. Chapter 7: My guard is up

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated and I'm truly sorry for that. I've been really busy with school but that is a bad excuse :( So sorry everyone. Thank you for reading and leaving reviews, it really means a lot to me. :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: My guard is up<em>

Hit Girl and Kick Ass have to be behind this chaotic day. Whatever it is, I got to get answers from them by accepting their invitation to their private training tomorrow. Although I may be scared of what they are going to do to me and the fact that I don't trust them, but I have to find out what they want from me and get them out of my life once and for all. What made them think that I can be a superhero? Me, an average teenage girl running around the streets, risking my life to save innocent people. I think I can actually die from doing it! I can't even imagine myself doing so, let alone them, who don't even know me in real life.

The next day, I told my parents that I'm going to be home late because of a club meeting but the truth is, I'm going to show up at their private training. After school ended, I walked to the abandoned warehouse Kick Ass and Hit Girl wrote in the note. I had mixed emotions, I was nervous and scared of what they have in their sleeves, yet angry and excited at the same time. Finally, I've reached the warehouse. The tall metal double doors were standing strong in front of me unlocked, hiding the secret training location of two of the city's great vigilantes. I placed my hand on the handle and bravely pushed open the doors.

Inside was dark and chilly, only the ray of light coming in from the door allowed me to see its interior clearly. There's a boxing ring, a shelf full of weapons and what I guess it's gym equipments covered by white cloths. It's quiet and it seemed like there's nobody here, but I was here on time, 2 in the afternoon like what the note wrote. Something felt very suspicious. I closed the door and took a few steps into the dingy warehouse. Although the ray of light from the door is gone, I could see my surroundings clearly. I was starting to think that they were pranking me, but I had this eerie feeling because something felt really suspicious.

Suddenly, I felt a quick wind behind me. In seconds, a pair of hands holding a piece of cloth swept over my head and aiming into my mouth. This pair of hands was covered in dark green gloves, it must be Kick Ass's. Before he managed to stuff the cloth into my mouth, I ducked at the same time extended my leg behind and kicked him hard.

"OUCHH!" Kick Ass yelled and he fell to the ground, grabbing his leg tightly.

That happened so fast, I didn't have time to absorb what just happened. To add to my confusion, a force hit both of my legs and sent me crashing onto the ground. That really hurts. Turned out it was Hit Girl that just hit my leg with a baton.

"Greetings, Madison." Hit Girl said with an annoying and arrogant smirk.

Seriously? What in earth was going on? She didn't stop there; she continued to hit me after I got up.

"KICK ASS! Help me out here!" Hit Girl yelled at Kick Ass who was still on the ground.

What on earth are they planning to do? At that moment, I was furious. They obviously just set me up. I avoided every swipe that Hit Girl sent to me with that baton. I was seriously not in the shape to fight as I was wearing skinny jeans, cardigan and a backpack that was still strapped on me while Hit Girl and Kick Ass were in their suit, mask and all. Not to mention, I had no weapons. At that thought, I kicked Hit Girl's wrist hard and she dropped the baton. I quickly grabbed it and felt pleased at the fact that I'm armed with a weapon.

Hit Girl hasn't given up, she started flying punches and kicks at me but I avoided them. Somehow, I could easily predict her next move. My heart was pumping wildly and I was almost breathless. When I finally had the chance to attack her, I hit her back with the baton and she fell to the ground. Kick Ass was next, he approached me but he was limping. I hit his leg that I kicked again and he gave out a loud yell and fell down again immediately. Obviously, it's sprained. After that, both of them were coming towards me and things passed so quickly, I just remembered swinging that baton repeatedly at every punches and kicks they sent flying to me. Continuous "ouchhh!" and "ohmmpph" came out from their mouths. I don't like to hit people, but this was completely for my defence.

Once both of them hit the ground, I quickly made an escape. I couldn't keep this fighting up, it's two of them against one of me. I pushed open the metal doors and ran at full speed towards the row of shop lots. When I reached the shop lots, I casually walked so they won't suspect anything. I realised I still had the baton in my hand so I quickly stuffed it in my bag. I took a few slow steps to absorb what has happened and calmed my beating heart down. I glanced at my watch and it was 2.15 in the afternoon. Wow, it only lasted 15 minutes? It seemed like a long time. I went back home and settled down. After I have calmed down, I checked my condition and fortunately there were no bruises and no body ache.

What just happened? Why were they attacking me? I know Kick Ass planned to stuff my mouth, were they planning to kidnap me? Whatever their plan was, I couldn't trust them one bit anymore. My guard is up. To add to my paranoia, they know where I live and what school I go to.


	8. Chapter 8: Field trip gone wrong

A/N: Hey guys! After this update I will have to sit for exams, so I won't be able to update for a month or longer. I'm truly sorry for the inconsistent update. I hope you'll enjoy this! :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Field trip gone wrong.<em>

This is great. I'm really paranoid now, all thanks to Hit Girl and Kick Ass. Since that incident, every wind that hit my window I think of them. I locked all my windows and closed the curtains. Every glance I get from people in my school made my heart flip. Any second, Hit Girl and Kick Ass can attack me and have their revenge after what I did to them. The baton was lying in my basement. I have my reasons. Firstly, the baton could have a camera to spy on my every move. Secondly, my basement has no reception so if it's a tracking device, it will not work. Better safe than sorry.

This whole "superhero" episode has been distracting me a whole lot. For example, I've totally forgotten that my class planned to go for a field trip tomorrow at the Rocks and Minerals Research Centre until my chemistry teacher reminded the class. I never forget anything as exciting as field trips ever in my life. I have to admit, I enjoy field trips.

The next day, my chemistry class went to the Research Centre. It was huge and the interior looks very modern. Dave Lizewski has always been my lab partner so it's our responsibility to look out for each other, especially when we were in an enormous place like this.

RRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

That sudden dreaded high-pitched alarm made everyone looked as if they had a heart attack. It was the security alarm. Everyone was panicking like a fish out of water, unsure of where to go and what was happening. My heart was beating so violently, I can almost feel as if it's going to pop out from my chest anytime. Soon, the security guards ran towards us and escorted us to the emergency exit. As I was following the crowd, I can't find my partner, Dave. I swear he was not anywhere in front of me. When I turned around, I saw Dave running in an opposite direction of the exit; he was running back into the Research Centre. Why is he running back into of the Research Centre?! I just can't leave him there, who knows what was happening that triggered the alarm. If anything happens to him, I can't forgive myself. Without wasting time, I left the crowd and ran to the same direction as Dave ran to.

"DAVE! DAVE!"

I shouted his name repeatedly across the hallways but there was no respond from him. I'm one hundred percent sure that he went back in.

The high-pitched alarm was still ringing and it got louder with every step I took. This made me panic even more. I could be in serious danger right now but so was Dave.

I kept running around the enormous place, turning into corners randomly, desperate to find the shadow of Dave or anyone that could help me. I knew Dave was still in there, I just know it.

Just as I stopped running to catch up with my breath, the whole floor-length glass wall that was right next to me scattered into a million pieces. Things were happening so fast, I suddenly felt a lot of sharp objects were raining down on me and I felt pain when every single piece of it hit my skin. Before I could be aware of what was happening, a big force pushed me to the ground. My palms were cut by the pieces of glass on the floor and it hurts badly. I saw my arms were filled with cuts and blood was starting to emerge from the cut. My palms were badly cut and it was bleeding already.

Rage was overwhelming me. The rage quickly became fear as I saw four big-sized men wearing ski masks standing before me.

"MADDIE LOOK OUT!"

Someone shouted and pulled me on my feet, then I was shoved me out from the scattered glass area.

WHAT? KICK ASS?!

It was Kick Ass that came to my rescue. He was all suited up in his costume but how did he get here so fast? The next scene I saw was Kick Ass fighting four of the men at the same time. He was punching and kicking the men but unfortunately it was four against one and Kick Ass was getting hurt. I picked up some large pieces of glass from the floor and I threw it to their faces. The glass did leave a cut on their ski masks and face. I kept throwing at them and some cut their hands and blood started appearing.

Soon they just shouted something inaudible and ran at full speed towards one of the rooms there, pushing everything that was in their way. Kick Ass and I ran behind them but they locked the blocked before we could go in. The door was labelled:

RESEARCH ROOM

ENTRY STRICTLY PROHIBITED

The room was password protected but how did they enter it without typing the password? I wondered what was inside that they wanted to get. They couldn't be going in to hide because it looked as if they knew that room and planned to go in. Despite of what was happening, all I can think about is Dave's safety.

A few seconds later, they came out from the door so forcefully that even the door broke and ran towards the exit. I saw one of the men holding something big that looked like a rock. It was the most beautiful rock I've ever seen in my life. It's shaped like a prism but the surface was irregular, it was the colour that got me mesmerized. It was in different shades of purple, united in a marble effect with hints of gold and silver that was sparkling, I could even see it glowed a soft golden glow. I've never seen a purple rock before but whatever it was, it must be rare. I could tell Kick Ass was mesmerized by it too, judging from his eyes. He quickly snapped out of it and chased them. I chased after them too and threw a piece of glass to the purple rock holder's hand. The glass stuck to his hand and he shouted in pain. He let go of that rock. I can see it falling to the ground at slow motion. Whatever that rock was, it must be fragile judging by the way the men held it. Everything else became a blur except for the rock. I felt as if I was controlled by a puppeteer and that puppeteer wanted me to get that rock. I ran as fast as I could and threw myself to the ground to catch it.

As soon as the rock made contact with my palm, a sharp pain was transferred from my palm to all parts of my body. In seconds, my whole body was in pain and I felt as if I was on fire. The pain was unbearable. I heard a few loud gunshots before my world became pitch black.

* * *

><p>Big plans coming soon. :) Bye!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion

Chapter 9: _Confusion_

I woke up from the most satisfying sleep ever; I haven't felt this well-rested in a very long time. The sunlight was penetrating through the window, sending in yellow rays and made the room very brightly lit. It was such a perfect weather; I love how the weather gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. I opened my eyes and a white ceiling greeted me.

Wait a minute

All the wonderful fuzzy feeling was suddenly gone. I can feel my brain was processing some important information; somehow something just doesn't seem right.

Isn't my room ceiling green? I looked at the walls and it was white too. Shouldn't everything be green? I tried to sit up and stretch my tensed muscles but pain immediately stops me from doing so. My mind was awaken and activated by the pain. I glanced around the room; hi-tech equipments decorated with colourful buttons and lights blinking at intervals. Panic started to arise as I realized I'm on a hospital bed and tubes were taped to my skin.

Why am I in a hospital? How did I even get here? I looked around the room and saw a tall figure sleeping on an armchair at the corner of the room. My eyes took a long time to focus, eventually I could identify the man from his curly hair and usual hoodie, it was Dave Liewski.

Why was Dave doing here? Slowly, the gears in my brain were finally working and it put all the puzzle pieces together. I could finally remember that I was looking for Dave in a Research Lab while the annoying high-pitched alarm was ringing in the background. Soon, the whole picture started to form. I remembered the men in ski masks, Kick Ass, the purple rock followed by uncountable pieces of glass.

At that exact same time, Dave woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his back. I felt bad for him, that chair looks really uncomfortable to sleep in. He glanced around the white room and when his eyes moved to where I lay, his eyes widen and he immediately rushed to my side.

"Maddie, how are you feeling?" Dave asked with concern laced in his eyes.

I had so many questions to ask him but my brain can't seem to process properly.

"I feel fine." I replied him. "What is happening now? Why am I in a hospital?"

"Do you remember anything about the robbery in the Research Lab?" he said calmly but he couldn't hide his surprised reaction from me. I nodded and he took it as a cue to continue.

"Well, you fainted after you were knocked out by a robber." Dave said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "But unfortunately, the robbers escaped."

Confusion struck me hard on the head, doubting my memory. A robber knocked me out? I honestly don't remember that happening. The news about the robbers escaped didn't bother me as much because I can't even accept that the robbers knocked me out in the first place. However, somehow the robbery seemed like it happened to me long time ago.

"How long have I been knocked out?" I asked Dave.

Dave bit his lips. From there I had a feeling that I will not like the answer. Then he finally said. "Three days, Maddie."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Three days? That's seventy-two hours! This was so unreal. How on earth a robber could have knocked me out for three days? A robber that I don't even remember laying a finger on me.

"Look Maddie, I'm really sorry."Dave said with his apologetic eyes, breaking my shocked state. "You went back to the Research Lab to look for me. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't get hurt."

"So I was seriously in a coma for three days straight?" I asked Dave.

"Yeah." Dave said in remorse and handed me a copy of today's newspaper from a nearby table. It was stated "Friday" in black ink, exactly three days since the field trip.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked him.

"I got hurt too." He said while he showed me his arm. It was wrapped tightly in white bandage. "I left my backpack back in the Research Centre so I went back to get it back. I encountered the robbers and one of them slashed my arm with a knife."

My mind was digesting that information but somehow it cannot be digested, something seems wrong.

"What about Kick Ass? Did you see him?" I asked him and quickly added. "An…and there was a purple rock!"

Then, Dave seemed like he had the only prove that I wasn't hallucinating it. Dave said he didn't see Kick Ass nor the purple rock. At that time, I was more confused than ever. If Dave ever encountered the robbers, Kick Ass must have been there already. Not to mention, the purple rock is imprinted in my brain, I still could remember every shade of colours that was on it, every magnificent swirl that decorated the rock or whatever it was. If it was that detailed in my head, it can't be just a dream.

The door creaked open and the doctor came into the room, breaking my chain of thoughts. The doctor was happy to see me finally awake and he kindly asked Dave to leave so he could check me. Dave went out obediently and said he got to get going. He bid me goodbye and disappeared from the door.

The doctor said I was healing fast and I could go home in two days. Later that evening, my mother and father visited me. They were so worried but they tried their best to not ask me so many questions that can add to my confusion, which I greatly appreciated. Apparently, they believed that a robber knocked me out even though I can't bring myself to believe it. After they left because they had to go to their night shifts, I was all alone in the white room which gave me space to think.

Somehow nobody mentioned about Kick Ass nor the purple rock. However, I was sure that all of it happened. Something doesn't seem right and it was bugging me to no end. I feel like there was a missing puzzle piece. Although I hate to admit it, I got a feeling that Dave was not telling the truth. My best friend is hiding something and I could sense it.


	10. Chapter 10: The right thing

Chapter 10: _The right thing._

_A chapter dedicated to Dave's point of view_

I feel so bad. Like seriously, guilt is eating me alive. I kept lots of secrets from Maddie, my most thrust-worthy best friend. One of the biggest secret I kept from her is:

I'm Kick Ass.

That's right; I'm the person behind the dark green wetsuit and mask. I wanted to tell her a long time ago, I wanted to confine in her because I know that she always makes things seems better, but Hit Girl kept making me shut my mouth.

Not only that, all I said to her back in the hospital were untrue.

Firstly, I didn't go back to the Research Lab for my backpack, my backpack was with me all the time; I really hope she doesn't realize it. I went back to find out what triggered the alarm. I just couldn't help myself. After a year and a half being Kick Ass, I'm so used to jumping into action and set justice straight.

Secondly, the robber did not punch her; she was too good that even the robbers couldn't even lay a finger on her. Heck, she was too good that she even had to help Kick Ass. The purple rock was the one that made her went into a coma for three days. About the purple rock, that beautiful and mesmerizing rock, whatever it was, it was something not ordinary, it was almost magical. Seriously, how can a rock make a person fall into a coma? For three days straight?

Right after Maddie fainted, the security guards came and fired gunshots at the robbers but they were wearing bullet-proof vests and escaped. The guards then took the rock back to the Research lab. I guess the rock was top secret or something. I noticed the rock was not glowing as brightly as it was before Maddie touched it but I could be imagining it.

Oh yeah, not to mention, it is going to be really suspicious if I came out from that incident all perfectly fine. So right after I changed back to my normal clothes. Without wasting any time, I grabbed a piece of glass that was scattered around the floor and cut my arm. It was no doubt the most stupidest thing I ever did in my life, it was painful as hell too but I was used to that kind of pain after getting injuries often. To ward out more suspicions, I completely took off my Kick Ass uniform instead of wearing it under my normal clothes like I normally do because I know that I will be sent to the hospital. Yeah, that was how bad I cut myself, I had to be sent to the hospital and get stitches. But it was an advantage as I get to keep an eye on Maddie and observe what did the purple rock did to her.

Maddie, selfless Maddie.

She went back to look for me as Dave and she even helped me as Kick Ass to fight the robbers when I couldn't handle them. She even helped Kick Ass even though Maddie had something against Kick Ass and Hit Girl, like when we suddenly appear in her room and that incident in the warehouse.

Oh right, that incident in the warehouse.

That was Hit Girl's stupid idea and it wasn't even successful. Speaking of Hit Girl, I still couldn't forgive her for throwing the dart at Maddie and framed that Kick Ass did it, just because she secretly put a recorder under the library table that Maddie always studies and she suspected that Maddie was going to tell her best friend about our visit in her room. Not to mention, she set the fire alarm when Maddie ignored the dart. How dare she? I was fuming when she told me she was behind it. They could be talking about anything in the world!

How could I do this to Maddie? I'm the worst friend ever. I lied to her even when she was so clueless back in the hospital, I even allowed Hit Girl to make her life way harder and I just followed her absurd plans. I got fed up of hurting Maddie, so I'm standing here, in my room, my skin covered with the green spandex with the mask in my hands, debating whether what I have planned to do was considered right or not.

'Yes, it is.' I thought to myself. 'Do it for Maddie."

Without a second thought, I put on my mask and climbed out the window.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone, I know this story it's a little slow paced now but things are going to get intense! and I apologize that i won't be updating in like maybe a month because one of the most important exam in my life is approaching. And Thank you Rurrlock-God of Power for the review (:


	11. Chapter 11: Let's talk

A/N: Hey guys! It's November 10, that's means it is the one year anniversary of this story. I apologize for not constantly updating, even though it has been a year but the story haven't really got kick started yet. This year was really hectic for me with studies, dramas and heartbreaks. Rough year indeed. I just want to thank you for the reviews and favorites, it is very inspiring to me and it gives me the confidence to write more. Look out for the next chapter! (:

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: <em>Let's Talk.<em>

It was surprisingly quiet and calm in the hospital at night, a huge contrast to how it was during the daytime with nurses running around treating patients. The clock flashed 1.30 in the morning but I was still up doing some Sudoku. It's hard for me to sleep after knowing that I've been out for three whole days. I think I had more than enough sleep already.

Suddenly, a creaking noise of the window brought me out from my reverie. After staring at that window for a few minutes, I jumped to the conclusion that it was just the wind and continue to lost myself in a game of Sudoku.

"Crap!"

A sudden voice rang in my ears and I turned to the window. The deepness of the voice clearly stated that the person was a man. I could see a clear silhouette of a person climbing through the window and he knocked his foot at the window with an unforgiving thud. He looks like he was wearing tight-fitting clothes as his muscles were clearly seen from his silhouette. After focusing on the figure that had difficulties climbing in through the window, I could identify who he was. Kick Ass.

Once he successfully landed in the room, he rubbed at the back of his neck embarrassingly and awkwardly. Strangely, I was not surprised to see him nor was fear taking over me.

"Hey, Maddie." Kick Ass said shyly.

"Hey." I responded, confused by his presence. Why was he here?

"I need to talk to you." He said, as if he was reading my mind.

"Yeah, me too."

He took a few steps forward and sat on the armchair Dave sat earlier that day.

"You first." he said.

"Okay." I tried to organise my thoughts. "Did I get knocked out by a robber?"

"No you didn't." He added quickly. "It was the weird purple rock, do you remember anything about it?"

Just like I thought. How did Dave get his facts wrongly?

"How was it possible? What does it do?" I asked the question that was taking a permanent residence in my mind ever since the incident.

"Honestly, I don't know. After the robbers fled, the scientist there took it back to the restricted room." I had to believe him, he may be the only one that knows the truth. As I was processing this newly gained information, Kick Ass suddenly spoke up.

"Thank you." My attention suddenly transferred to him.

"For what?"

"For saving my ass back there." He chuckled. His eyes were gazing into mine. Thanks to a lamp at the side of my hospital bed, I could tell that his eyes were brown. From his eyes, I can tell he was genuine too.

"You're welcome." I said. We were both silenced after that with him still boring into my eyes, as if he was communicating with me with his eyes. I have to admit, it was getting kind of awkward for me. So, I broke the silence. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

My question took him by surprise. "Oh right." He finally broke the stare. "I just want to know whether you are feeling anything different or not."

"No I don't. Why?"

"Well, that purple rock seemed like it was something very unusual and it wasn't glowing as bright like before after you touched it."

Oh no, what was he assuming? I sucked out the energy from that rock?

I heard a muffled vibrate of a phone and Kick Ass touched his side.

"Sorry, Maddie I got to go now." The vigilante then stoodup and walked towards the window. As he placed one leg out of the window, he turned to me and said. "See you, Maddie."

Then he disappeared through the window.

After two days, I get to go home and attend school like a normally do. I wasn't given any medicine nor got any treatment because they found no reason to do so. Well, at least my parents would not be worried about my health. The nurses just applied medicine on my countless almost fully healed wounds I got from the glasses. Oh how I miss my normal life. I vowed to myself to not get involved with the fighting stuff anymore, I just need to focus on maintaining my grades. But there was one more thing to settle. I walked in the school for the first time since I got checked out from the hospital. I scanned my eyes around the less crowded hallway and I felt a pang of relieve when I saw that particular someone in the hallway. I walked up to that person, not wasting any time. Shock was written all over his face when he saw me appeared infront of him out of nowhere so suddenly.

"Hey-"

"Dave, we need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12: Different light

Chapter 12: _Different light._

"Umm...okay what's up?"

"Everything you said back in the hospital, was it true or false?" I don't like treating people rudely, especially Dave, but somehow I know Dave was hiding something from me, I can just feel it. Dave showed a mixture of emotions, confused, guilty, clueless and scared. Honestly, I can't tell what was going on his mind then.

"Come with me." He said finally. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to an abandon part of the school where there was nobody there early in the morning. His hand that was wrapped around mine felt cold. He finally lead me to a storeroom, he opened the door with his free hand and pushed me inside before he entered the storeroom and locked it. Panic rose in me. Why are we doing here?

"Hey! Why-?" before I could finish my sentence, Dave interrupted me.

"I need to tell you something, promise not to tell anyone okay?" He said in fear and his eyes searching mine for any hint of trust.

"Ermm...okay I promise." I said. Fearing of what he was going to say next. I've never seen Dave like this. He looked so scared, worried and obviously hiding something. Most of the time, he was just well… passive. Still, there's a million possibilities appearing in my head two at a time.

With shaking hands, he unzipped the front of his hoodie. A thin yellow line which stood out in the dark atmosphere caught my attention first. My eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness and slowly the infamous green spandex suit revealed itself. It hugged his body tightly under his hoodie.

Oh no, no no this couldn't be true. Dave is Kick Ass?!

"WHAT THE-" I shouted uncontrollably but Dave quickly slammed his hand on my mouth and placed his other hand at the back of my neck to pull me closer to him.

My heart was hammering in my chest violently. We were quite close thanks to the limited space in the storeroom. I couldn't believe it, how could I not realize it? After all these while, Dave is really Kick Ass? I still want to think it was my imagination but the green spandex under his unzipped hoddie was flashing in front of my eyes, rubbing in my face and showing me that it was all real, a reality. This explained a lot. It explained his permanent eye bags under his eyes, his usual pale and tired face, his late homework, his endless supply of bruises that decorated his skin-

"Maddie, look I'm sorry, I really wanted to tell you a long time ago, I really do." Dave spoke quickly. "I'm sorry about all the stuff I've said back in the hospital, it was not true. I'm sorry that Hit Girl and I kept on disturbing you. I really do care about you Maddie-OUCH!"

My teeth sank deeply into Dave's hand that was covering my mouth, causing him to remove his hand immediately.

"Why, Dave? Don't you trust me? I thought you are my friend!" I said angrily. Anger was pulsing through my veins; I could literally feel my body heating up.

"I was in the hospital scared to death and wondering how I got there. I was so clueless about what was going on in the world, especially after I was out for three whole freaking days! You lied to me when I needed you the most. Just for what? To protect your identity? How selfish can you be?!" I was furious, my whole body felt as if I was on fire.

Without thinking, I raised my hand, my hand itching to slap Dave out of anger. Just when my hand was a few inches from his face, my hand was literally on fire.

Flames engulfed my hand, all I could see was a gradient of red, orange and yellow along with a faint outline of my hand. Strangely, I did not feel pain.

"OW!" Dave clamped his hand on his cheek; I guessed the fire burned him. He turn is head and he stumbled a few steps back from my hand, almost tripping. His eyes widened immediately. "OH GOD MADDIE YOUR HAND! FIRE! WHA-"

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT DO I DO?!" I was panicking. Oh god, oh no, this is not happening, why was it happening. No scientist could explain what was happening then. Is this even real life?

Dave searched the room frantically and found a bunch if rag cloths. He took a bunch of it and covered my hand. I felt the heat from the flames being contained and I forced myself to calm down, taking in deep breaths.

"CALM DOWN! Calm down, Maddie! I'm sorry okay? I'll do anything you want! I promise!" Dave words were like soft buzzing of a bee in my ear, drowned by the loud pounding of my heart.

_I'm going to be okay_.

I thought to myself as an attempt to calm myself down, overpowering the negative thoughts that were arising, ignoring the supernatural phenomenon that was taking place.

_I'm going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay._

Fortunately, it works. I could feel the heat in my body and my heartbeat decreased to a normal level. The cloths that turned black fell from my hand and my hand was looking normal like before, unburned.

Dave was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, his eyes which was filled with disbelief and fear was staring into mine. We both stood there in the storeroom speechless. What on earth just happened just now? I really want all this to be just a mere dream and I will wake up and continue my normal life.

I couldn't process that Dave was Kick Ass and I definitely can't accept that my hand was literally in flames yet I did not get burned. The muffled sound of the school bell which represented the first period could be heard but neither of us moved an inch. My mind was occupied by the countless questions that were pouring into my mind.

Do I have powers like how it is only possible in the fiction world?

What if I can't control it?

Did my DNA get altered?

What if it's deadly?

Will I be sent to quarantine?

Will I get rejected and feared by the members of the society?

What if there are side effects to it?

_Will I die? _

Each question bubbled stress in me. At one point, I couldn't take it anymore, uncontrolled tears rolled down from my eyes.

"Oh no, Maddie." Dave said soothingly, he must had saw me tearing. He pulled me into an embrace, wrapping his arms around me. "Don't worry, Maddie. Everything will be okay. I promise I will do anything to help you."

His words made me cry even more. After everything I shouted at him and I even burned him on his cheek, he was still nice to me.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here." Dave said softly while he rubbed my back.

"What is going to happen to me?" I said softly, barely audible to his ears.

"Nothing bad I promise. We can seek professional help from people to help you." He replied.

We just stood there, me in his arms in silence. I was too mentally tired to think about absurd theories. After what it seemed like a long time, Dave released me and both of his hands placed on my shoulder.

"You okay now?" He asked with a smile. A smile can hide so much because I know that deep down he was worried and drowned by fear.

I just nodded and wiped away any visible trace of my tears. His hoodie was still unzipped and his suit can be clearly seen, reminding me that Dave is Kick Ass. What is done is done; I couldn't stay angry at Dave forever. He did tell me the truth eventually.

"So, the quiet guy that always skipped gym class is Kick Ass huh?" I said, trying to brighten up the atmosphere. The poor guy looked so worried.

Dave looked down to his suit; he zipped back the hoodie and adjusted it so that no dark green fabric could be seen.

"Yeah." He gave me a sheepish grin. "And who would have thought the girl that seems to have a permanent place in the honour roll list is Sunnies Girl?"

Suddenly, Dave looked as if a light bulb was lighted in his head. "I think I know the perfect person that can help you."


End file.
